


For His Hand

by radkoko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: Kakashi has a big question to ask Iruka, but first he wants permission to ask from Naruto, Iruka's only family.





	For His Hand

“Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun is here to see you,” Shikamaru said, entering the Hokage’s office with the blonde man following close behind him.

“Stop with the sama, Shikamaru,” Kakashi pleaded for what seemed like the hundredth time.

“Yo, Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto chimed in, waving at his former team leader. He’d grown quite a bit since that time, and his nature had calmed since his recent marriage.

‘ _Ahh yes, Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki. What a pair they would grow to be._ ’ Kakashi’s thoughts strayed.

“What did you want Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto asked, eyes bright with curiosity.

“I was just thinking we should have lunch to catch up, you did just get back from your honeymoon, isn’t that right?” Kakashi said, already standing up and pulling on his hat for travel.

“Ehhh!” Naruto blushed and rubbed that back of his head as if he was still a young teen with a crush. “I was going to have dinner with Iruka-sensei tonight, do you want to join us for ramen?” Naruto was never really one to turn down free food, but he seemed as though he wanted to avoid telling any story more than once. Or maybe it was just that he was so much more comfortable with Iruka that he wasn’t ready to say any of this in front of Kakashi.

“No, no. You two should get time alone together, I promise, I won’t ask anything too detailed.”

Naruto flushed even deeper red and looked like he was about to faint, almost mimicking how Hinata reacted to anything involving Naruto at a young age.

“We’ll be back later,” Kakashi noted to Shikamaru before he led Naruto down and out of the Hokage tower.

“Naruto…” Kakashi called waiting for Naruto to respond.

“Huh?”

“Do you mind dango? I haven’t had any time to go recently, plus you’re having ramen for dinner so I was hoping you wouldn’t mind something a little different.” Kakashi didn’t want to mention that he had ramen too much lately thanks to a certain school teacher that had insisted on eating there whenever he missed Naruto, which seemed to be almost every night.

“Sure, I mean if the Hokage asks, who am I to say ‘no’,” Naruto teased, knowing that Kakashi hated the privileges that came with the title Hokage.

When they entered the restaurant, the entire staff took a double take that their Hokage and most famous ninja were dining there together. “Do you mind if we take one of those booths?” Kakashi asked pointing towards some booths that had curtains, hoping to avoid the constant staring.

“Of course Hokage-sama,” the owner said bowing to Kakashi as they walked towards the booth.

“No need for the sama, we appreciate your hospitality.”

There were menus in front of them as soon as they sat down, “May I get you anything to drink?”

“Just tea,” Naruto said.

Kakashi hesitated, wondering if he’d chosen the wrong time to talk to Naruto. Maybe ramen with some sake would have been better.

“Hokage-sama?” the waiter asked.

“Stop with the sama…” Kakashi grumbled out before deciding to forgo the sake hoping that a level headed Naruto was a better option. “Tea as well.”

They ordered their food, and Kakashi teased Naruto about how well the honeymoon had gone, wondering if they’d see any blond children running around soon.

Naruto nearly spit out his tea at that question. “What?! No...well not yet,” Naruto finally admitted his face nearly as pink as the dango Kakashi was about to eat.

“Why are we only talking about me?” Naruto lamented, “what about you?”

“What about me?” Kakashi taunted.

“Well... you’re Hokage…” Naruto said as if it were new information. Words caught in his throat as if he was about to say something, but stopped himself.

“Were you going to ask about Iruka?”

“No!” Naruto tried to stop Kakashi from saying anything else. It made him so pleased to see how unnerved he could make Naruto.

“Are you sure you weren’t about to taunt me back asking about my relationship?”

“Kakashi-sensei…” Naruto warned him, and Kakashi conceded. He wanted to have his fun, but he needed Naruto to like him at least until he brought up what he wanted to.

Kakashi paid for the meal, even with Naruto’s suggestion to pay separately. “Maa, what would Iruka think if I made you pay…”

“He’d probably smack you and make you pay for ramen next time.”

“I already pay for ramen,” Kakashi frowned at the reminder.

They were silent for a moment, Naruto obviously itching to leave when he asked Kakashi if he needed to get back to work, “Won’t Shikamaru get mad at you?”

“Let him be mad, I had something significant I needed to talk to you about.”

At that moment Naruto focused on Kakashi; He’d gotten more earnest whenever someone took him seriously as he grew up and this was no exception.

Kakashi crossed his fingers in front of his masked face; this was a crucial conversation to him indeed. “As you know, Iruka and I have been together for a few years now.” Naruto’s eyes narrowed, more confused than he was before.

“As he has no blood relatives, you are his only family, so I felt it was only proper to ask you.”

“Ask me what?”

“I want to ask Iruka to marry me.”

“Marry you!? No!” Naruto stood up from his seat to have a little bit of power in the height he had over Kakashi.

Kakashi could see the anger rolling in Naruto’s eyes so he stayed put and continued his discussion. “Naruto...I was expecting this to be more of a formal thing to be polite to Iruka, but I won’t take ‘no’ as an answer. I will ask him.”

“Iruka deserves better than you, I won’t let it happen.”

“How are you going to stop me?” Kakashi asked finally standing up to his full height, just barely taller than Naruto.

Naruto growled, still a little bit of the feral fox inside of him.

“Training grounds.”

“You’re going to fight me over this?”

“If I have to.” The look in Naruto’s eye was something Kakashi hadn’t seen in a long time. It was akin to the look every time they set out on a new mission to find Sasuke, and every time they came back home empty-handed. He was clearly protective of Iruka, not that Kakashi was surprised by that fact. They’d had a tough time even when they’d started dating with Naruto acting like a child getting in between them so they couldn’t enjoy their time together, but that had been a very different Naruto.

“Fine, let me notify Shikamaru that I’ll be out for the rest of the afternoon. I’ll meet you at training ground 15.”

They nodded and Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“Well that didn’t go the way I expected…” Kakashi mumbled to himself as soon as he appeared in his office.

“What happened?” Shikamaru groaned.

“I’ll be out the rest of the day, you can handle that right?” Kakashi said, disappearing before Shikamaru could argue.

 

* * *

  
When Iruka got out of class he was surprised at how silent it was around the academy. Usually there were a few ninja around to break up the quiet afternoons, but today there was nothing.

After packing up his bags, Iruka decided that he could spare a little time to stop by the hokage tower. He didn’t like to interrupt Kakashi often, but he liked the chance to see Kakashi when he had a free moment.

When he got to the tower, it was also suspiciously empty. He watched a few jounin running towards the stairs as he knocked on the door to the hokage’s office.

“Come in…” he heard Shikamaru’s lazy drawl through the door and walked in.

“Ohh, Iruka-sensei…” Iruka looked from Shikamaru to the empty chair sitting at the desk. “He isn’t here.”

“Did something happen?” Iruka asked concerned that Kakashi had left on urgent business, but usually someone delivered him a scroll to let him know of any departures.

Shikamaru hesitated before finally relenting when Iruka gave him his best teacher stare. “He said he’d be out the rest of the afternoon. I wasn’t sure what happened, but the rumors are he and Naruto are sparring at one of the training grounds.”

“That’s all?” Iruka asked, a little surprised that Naruto would want to spar with Kakashi, but he couldn’t imagine it being as serious as Shikamaru was making it out to be.

“Well…”

“Well what?” Iruka was starting to get concerned.

“That was two hours ago. I don’t know what started it, but it seems to be something serious,” Shikamaru admitted, pointing out the window to where the two must have been as trees fell and a cloud of dust came up to cover the area.

Iruka’s eyes were wide. What could have happened…

“I gotta go, thanks Shikamaru.”

Iruka ran towards the training grounds hoping the two wouldn’t kill each other before he got there...or really kill each other at all.

As he got closer crowds of ninja were standing around watching from a safe distance. These were two of the most powerful ninja in the village and they didn’t seem to be holding anything back.

Iruka pushed through the crowds not really caring if anyone yelled at him, although most of them realized as soon as they saw who it was that Iruka was their only hope. He was sure some people would be disappointed if he stopped this, but Naruto and Kakashi could seriously injure each other if he didn’t.

He watched as Naruto flew through the air with a rasengan in hand and Kakashi flickered away just in time for Naruto to down another tree and a cloud of dust that covered the area from where the roots separated from the ground.

Without a second thought Iruka ran into the midst of the battle.

“What has gotten into you two?” he hollered in his loudest voice, which many knew could be heard halfway through the village.

“Iruka?!” they said in unison. As the dust cloud settled, Iruka could see them standing poised to attack from either side of him with kunai in their hands.

“You’ve disturbed the whole village, who are now here watching you two try and fight, and I’m still waiting to hear what this whole commotion is over.”

“I just..”  
“He start-”

They both tried to say something, but were cut off my Iruka’s glare. Neither of them had been able to withstand his anger and he wasn’t going to stand for excuses today.

“Tell them all to leave,” Iruka directed to Kakashi. He watched Kakashi go apologize to the village, knowing that a few people would hide around and the news would spread throughout the village before dark, but at least there wouldn’t be so many eyes on them as he tried to figure out what had gone on.

“Now…” Iruka waited until everyone appeared to be gone, “How about we start with your side,” he said pointing towards Naruto. Kakashi was going to feel a little slighted, but he knew that Naruto’s over-exaggeration was what he needed to hear first before getting Kakashi’s downplayed version.

“I…” Iruka was surprised to see Naruto at a loss for words.

“Okay, fine. Do you want to tell me what happened?” He turned towards Kakashi.

Kakashi was equally as quiet.

“If someone doesn’t tell me what happened, you’ll both be sleeping on the street tonight.”

“He’s not good enough for you!” Naruto burst out.

“What? Where did that come from?” Iruka asked. He knew Naruto had always been a little over protective of him, but he’d never so blatantly made Kakashi out to be a bad person.

“How could you ever think of marrying him, you deserve someone better, someone that will treat you right.”

“Marry him?” Iruka was confused now.

He looked over at Kakashi who had turned his head away, but couldn’t hide the pink that was showing on his cheeks just above the mask.

Iruka flushed. “Were you going to…” Iruka couldn’t finish his question because Kakashi’s avoidance made it all too obvious.

“Naruto, what started this?” Iruka asked, trying to keep his blush down. He knew that Naruto wouldn’t stay quiet now that he’d started talking.

“Kakashi said he wanted to ask you to marry him. He said he had to ask my permission since you’re family, but I said no.”

“Why did… no?” Iruka couldn’t form either of the questions he wanted to ask.

“No, I don’t think he appreciates you,” Naruto restated his opinion. He crossed his arms acting like he was still that 12 year old that Iruka grew to care about.

“Naruto… why would you think that?” Iruka questioned. He could deal with Kakashi and his unasked question later, first he had to deal with Naruto. “You’ve seen so much with us and you know I’m happy…”

“But…” Naruto hesitated, before blurting out what seemed to be his real problem, “but he’s taking you away from me.”

Iruka laughed.

He didn’t want to make Naruto feel worse, but he couldn’t stop himself. Walking over to the boy who was now taller than him he gave him a big hug. “If you getting married to Hinata didn’t take you away from me, then us getting married wouldn’t take me away from you.”

Naruto’s eyes shone with unshed tears. He really was still that little kid scared of losing the closest thing he had to family.

“I guess he isn’t all that bad, but if Iruka ever comes crying to me we’re picking this up where we left off,” Naruto stated loud enough for Kakashi to hear.

“Okay, I think it’s time you went home to your wife then…” Iruka suggested.

Naruto’s eyes went wide, “Hinata’s going to kill me.”

“She’s lucky I didn’t beat her to it for the shit you two caused today. Now go home Naruto.”

Naruto started to leave, but turned back for one more hug, “I’m sorry,” he whispered before he let go and ran off towards the village.

“Now you,” Iruka could barely catch his breath now that he was processing what Naruto said.

“Well I wanted it to be a lot more romantic than this,” Kakashi stated as if nothing had gone wrong that day.

“You think I would want to marry you after you decided to fight with Naruto?” Iruka asked.

Kakashi shrunk a little, “I didn’t start it…” Kakashi begged.

“Why did you ask Naruto in the first place?”

“Well I didn’t think he’d say no for one, but I wanted to do this properly and since your parents aren’t here I can’t ask them.”

“I’m the only one who gets to say yes or no,” Iruka said, a little irked at Kakashi’s thought process.

“I just...I thought…”Kakashi tried and failed to explain.

“You what?” Iruka wanted to hear what Kakashi had in mind.

“My father used to tell me the story of how he proposed to my mother. He always said how important it was to him that he asked her parents first for her hand in marriage,” Kakashi explained, “I guess I always wanted the same thing.”

“Kakashi that’s so old fashioned,” Iruka laughed, seeing the blush return above Kakashi’s mask.

Iruka smiled waiting for Kakashi to return it, but he was too busy pouting to notice.

“Ask me,” Iruka prompted.

“What?!” Kakashi spun towards him.

“Go on…” Iruka blushed, kind of excited by the prospect of being proposed to.

“No.”

“What?” Iruka broke, “what do you mean no?”

“This isn’t romantic, it’s got to be perfect Iruka or we won’t have a great story to tell our grandchildren,” Kakashi replied by making an X with his arms.

Iruka had so many questions he didn’t know where to start, “Wait.. what are you talking about grandchildren, and who cares about romantic, this story is already too telling of our lives.”

“Well first, we’ve got Naruto’s children to call our grandkids, you know it’ll happen,” Kakashi explained, which Iruka had to shrug in agreement. “And I care about romantic, so…”

Kakashi walked over to Iruka and grabbed him by the waist before transporting them. When they reappeared, Iruka looked over to see the whole village encapsulated in a golden red aura as the sun set.

“Woah…” Iruka couldn’t tear his eyes away from the gorgeous sight.

“So what do you think, Iruka? Will you marry me?” Kakashi asked.

 

* * *

 

“And that was when grandpa Iruka said yes to grandpa Kakashi,” Kakashi finished.

He’d told Boruto the story many times, but it was his first time telling Himawari the tale.

“Wow, it’s just like a fairy tale,” Himawari said looking up at Kakashi like he was a knight on a shining white horse.

“Don’t let him fool you, Himawari,” Iruka cut in from the kitchen where he’d been preparing dinner for them. “Kakashi likes to conveniently leave out that he transported us on top of his likeness on Hokage Rock, a little egotistical if you ask me. I almost took back my yes.”

“Maa, Iruka you don’t have to add that part… I just knew it was the best place to watch the sunset…” Kakashi whined as Himawari laughed along.

“I still liked it,” Himawari added.

“See Iruka, the story is key.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to anyone waiting on my other fic to continue, but sometimes when inspiration hits you just have to write.


End file.
